


Brainship Enterprise: The Next Generation

by starsinger



Series: Brainship Universe [1]
Category: Ship Series - Anne McCaffrey, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Jim is a ship!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another thought. Brainships live upwards of 300 years. Jim and Spock should be friends for a REALLY long time. A new Enterprise has been built with a young and exciting crew with an experienced captain. Jim takes a liking to the new ship and her captain, Jean-Luc Picard. His new brawn, Commander William Riker, awaits them on Farpoint. Watch as the new USS Enterprise, NCC-WJ-1701-D takes flight 78 years after the exploits of the first Enterprise. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, the chapters I've been publishing here get edited in a way that isn't in the original copy on Microsoft Word. I'm trying to correct it as I see it, it's damn frustrating.

_“Captain’s Log: Stardate 41153.7,_

_We’re on our way to Deneb IV on this newly commissioned USS Enterprise. The biggest surprise is that the original shellperson, James Tiberius Kirk, signed on and has joined us. I have not met this remarkable man, but his service record of the Admiral and his crewmates is amazing. I have to get used to someone calling me by my name. His brawn, and my First Officer, Commander William Thomas Riker, awaits us at our destination, Farpoint Station. A mysterious place that was built in a matter of months. Mysterious, but something that Starfleet and the Federation are happy to accommodate.”_

Captain Jean-Luc Picard stood in Engineering looking at the column housing the ship’s brain, Jim Kirk, and that was how he was to be addressed, Jim, not Admiral. Picard was an average sized, human of the Caucasian race, balding and a greying, but would still be considered handsome by many women. He also sported a suave, French accent that made him even more appealing. “Jim?” he asked. “Might I have a word with you?”

Minutes later Jim appeared much as he always had, looking young and vital. He smiled at Picard. “Hello, Jean-Luc, how may I help you?”

“I just wanted to meet you,” Picard responded. “You’ve met with many of my crew, and your body has quarters now.”

“And you’re not sure how to address a human crew member who’s well over 100 years old,” Jim said with a laugh. Picard could instantly see how the man had been described as “charming, intelligent, and disarming” over the nearly 80 years of his service. “Spock would tell you that it’s not logical to be nervous. I remember you,” Jim said. “You were at Spock’s wedding, right?”

Picard remembered the wedding alright. He’d been so focused on meeting Spock and his father, Ambassador Sarek, that he’d missed most of the others he’d met. Including Saavik, his bride. Picard suddenly smiled, “You were the one who I thought looked like a hologram.”

“Yeah, that was me,” Jim said.

“I was surprised by you signing on, Jim. Given your history with Klingons,” Picard said. The Enterprise’s long and storied past included many unpleasant encounters with the Klingons. Worf was a Klingon who’d been raised on Earth after his family had died on Khitomer. Rogue elements of the Romulan Empire had attacked the planet killing most of the inhabitants. Word of the attack had reached Romulus first, and they had immediately dispatched help and asked the Federation, their allies after ten years of talks following the Nero incident, and the Klingon Empire along to help track them down. They also managed to look the other way when the pirates were captured by the Klingons and never seen or heard from again.

“I’d rather be friends with them than enemies,” Jim replied. “Worf is a solid officer with an enormous chip on his shoulder.”

Picard frowned, but ultimately agreed with Jim. Then, he looked down. “You’re not wearing shoes.”

“My Mom always told me I’d catch a cold doing that,” Jim said with a sad smile. “As an Admiral, I can forgo the shoes.” Picard’s mouth opened before he realized Jim had made a joke and started laughing.

“Worf to Captain Picard,” a voice sounded.

Picard hit his comm badge, “Picard here, Mr. Worf.”

“We appear to be being pursued. We cannot ascertain what kind of vessel it is,” Worf responded.

“On my way, Worf,” Picard stated as he turned to Jim. “See you on the Bridge?” Jim nodded and disappeared.

Picard drew a deep breath. He'd have to get used to that. He walked quickly to the nearest turbolift and took it to the bridge. He still marveled over this Galaxy Class ship. It had families and could separate into three separate parts: Saucer Section, Main Ship, and the Captain’s Yacht. He had yet to try out the Captain’s Yacht. A smile crossed his face as he exited the turbolift and looked around. He descended the ramp to see a nebulous, if round, series of dots. Unfortunately, scans showed nothing.

“I’m sorry, Jean-Luc,” Jim’s voice sounded. “There are no records of such a craft.”

“My, my, how charming,” a voice sounded. “Given your long and violent history, you take pity on the sickly and deformed.” The speech not only rose everyone’s hackles, but would introduce them to possibly the most dynamic and irritating being they would ever encounter, with the possible exception of the Ferengi.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up with Jim. Find out what occurred to him to take on a new ship. I love the Original Series, and I love the Next Generation. But, I like the technology in the Next Generation better. Badges that double as communicators. Just tap the badge on your chest and your talking to someone. No need to get up and hit a wall unit when someone calls you on the ship. Just answer it! And the Holodeck, give me the holodeck! Now, while PADDs didn’t happen until the Next Generation. It is currently available technology. So, I don’t feel badly about including it in the Original Series. Don’t own them.

It wasn’t like Jim Kirk awoke one morning and decided to take on a new Federation Starships. Shellpeople don’t sleep. No, Jim had been serving on Starbase Deep Space 7 when the call came through. It was simple, a new Federation Starship Enterprise was two years away from completion. Starfleet wanted a shellperson for her. The Galaxy Class Starship would have shuttle bays with forcefields, enabling shuttles to fly in and out of the bay without people having to clear the bay. Comm badges enabling instant communication with the ship, and anyone else. Intership transportation, while it had been available at the time of Enterprise-B, Jim hadn’t stuck around for that development. And, an important bit as far as Jim was concerned, a Holodeck.

Then, he’d heard who the crew would be. Captain Jean-Luc Picard, an experienced Captain proven both on the battlefield and in diplomacy. Commander William Riker, Jim had met him on Deep Space 7, and had been impressed with the young man. He’d trained as a brawn, and he and Jim had gotten along rather well. Lieutenant Commander Deanna Troi, half human and half Betazoid, her empathic skills would prove invaluable. Lieutenant Worf, a Klingon with an enormous chip on his shoulder, he should prove interesting.

Lieutenant Commander Data, someone Jim felt a lot of empathy for as he was the only android. He could also access vast quantities of information and process it faster than Jim could. Lieutenant Tasha Yar, an angry young woman with an even bigger chip on her shoulder than Worf. Her volatile temper would, hopefully, be filtered through her job as Chief of Security. Dr. Beverly Crusher and her son Wesley, straight forward enough, a young widow, she’d lost her husband during a mission commanded by Picard. Her competence and bed side manner both contrasted and complemented Jim’s own personality. It was also very different from his first brawn, Bones. Finally, Lieutenant Geordi LaForge, a young human who’d been born blind. He used a VISOR to see. Jim thought he would do well as the Chief Engineer.

Jim sent off his transfer request immediately. Starfleet sent a ship immediately to remove him from the station and install another shellperson. In three weeks he was back at Starfleet running things again until the Enterprise was finished. Three days before the crew boarded, Jim was installed, and it was incredible. The ship could do so much more than the original Enterprise. It’s main body and saucer section could separate, allowing the civilian population to flee to safety while it’s battle bridge turned and faced the enemy. Jim could move his shell to either the saucer section or the battle bridge, depending on where he was needed. They would be meeting up with the remainder of the command crew, Rikier, Geordi, and the Crushers, on Deneb IV.

Jim had to admit, he’d indulged. He’d spent two days “fine tuning” the holodeck. That’s what he kept telling himself. The majority of the crew and their families boarded the crew and Jim helped Data and a young enlisted man, Chief O’Brien, plot a course for Deneb IV. Data and O’Brien were at the helm and weapons consoles when the vessel appeared and seemed to be following them. Jim instantly bristled at the voice’s comments. Suddenly, a man appeared looking like a judge from the 21st Century. The man hounded the crew about their barbarity, especially that of humans. Jim watched as Lieutenant Torres was frozen solid and sent to Sickbay. The man, calling himself Q, disappeared in a flash.

Picard looked around and pursed his lips together. “Mr. Data, alert the ship, we’re separating the saucer section. Worf, you’re in command of the saucer section. Jim, descend to the battle bridge if you will. Troi, Yar, and Data, you’re with me.

Worf immediately bristled at being assigned away from possible battle. “Captain! I must protest! It is my duty to be with you!”

“Someone must make sure the families are safe,” Picard told him as those officers and O’Brien joined him in the turbolift for the battle Bridge. “The conn is yours, Mr. Worf.”

Jim descended to the Battle Bridge to await what would happen next. He wasn’t prepared to find himself along with Picard, Troi, Data and Yar facing a trial in which the jurors were a laughing, jeering crowd. The judge was carried in in a pedestal type throne that suggested power. And Jim wasn’t a hologram, or a mechanical body, he wore flesh and bone sitting there next to his fellow crewmembers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q threatens. Jean Luc negotiates. Jim wonders at the circumstances. Oh, a question arose in the last chapter about Deneb IV/Farpoint Station. I looked it up and apparently, Farpoint Station is located ON Deneb IV. Don’t own them.

Jim stared at his hand. He pinched it. He felt pain in the spot between his fingers. He barely heard the jeers, the angry words, although Tasha being flash frozen snapped him out of his reverie. He and Data knelt by Tasha’s side. Data’s words confirmed his thoughts. Tasha needed to return to the Enterprise. With a snap of his fingers Tasha unfroze who sullenly returned to her seat.

“So, this is your idea of ‘more evolved’? I charge humanity with such charges to end their miserable existence!” Q’s smile was predatory, self-satisfied, and not at all pleasant.

“Your Honor, I ask for a stay!” Picard shot out frantically.

“A stay?” Q asked, curiosity suddenly peaked, “I’m listening.”

“Give us a chance to prove we’ve changed, that we’re no longer these barbarians!” Picard shot out.

Q turned to his audience. “What do you think? Should I?” he asked. The audience seemed in favor of their new sport. “Alright, you have your chance. Your upcoming mission should provide a sufficient proving ground. Yes. Your time, however, is limited. You should be able to come up with the solution since you’re motivated. We will meet again Jean Luc, be sure of that.”

A bright flash of light surrounded them and they were back on the Battle Bridge. Jean Luc blew out his breath. “Chief, how long were we gone?” he asked O’Brien.

“Gone, sir? You just left,” O’Brien told him. Picard turned and looked at his bridge crew. Jim shook his head before disappearing, he had a ship to run. Picard left for his ready room. They needed to get to Farpoint Station.

_Farpoint Station_

The planet was beautiful, no one could disagree with that. William Riker stood by a fabric vendor as Dr. Crusher looked at some of what the man had to offer. “Isn’t the Enterprise a little late?” Wesley asked.

“They could have been delayed for any number of reasons,” Riker responded. “The station chief told me they should be entering orbit soon. Are you excited?” Will asked.

“Yes,” Beverly responded, “I haven’t seen Jean Luc since Wesley was little.”

“You know Captain Picard?” Riker asked as a young man wearing a strange device over his eyes joined them.

“Yes, he brought my Dad home after the accident,” Wesley responded.

That answered the question of Mr. Crusher, Riker thought. “I’m sorry,” Riker told her.

“Me too,” she responded. “But Jack was a wonderful man and a good father. I like that fabric, but I’d like it a different shade of blue,” she turned back to Riker. “I miss him,” she murmured as she looked back at the booth. Suddenly the fabric had changed to the exact shade of blue she wanted. “Why, that wasn’t there before,” she said confused. The man said nothing. “I’ll take the whole bolt. Send it on to the Enterprise when she arrives, please.” The man nodded picking up the fabric and wrapping it. “Commander, this place is strange. I don’t mean obviously strange, things change or appear from seemingly nowhere.”

“It appears to be a good station,” Riker told her. “Although, a fully functioning station built to our needs in two weeks time. That must be record time. Yes Geordi?” Will asked the young man at his elbow.

“Commander, the Enterprise has entered orbit. They request you beam up and meet Captain Picard on the Battle Bridge,” Geordi responded.

“Battle Bridge? I wonder what happened that they separated the Enterprise. Thank you, Geordi,” Will moved away from them before tapping his insignia. “Riker to Enterprise, one to beam up.” He disappeared in a beam of sparkling light.

Will walked quickly through the corridors toward a turbolift that took him to the Battle Bridge. He found Picard there along with a sandy haired man wearing all black and no shoes. “Ah, Commander Riker!” Picard called to him.

“Captain Picard, Jim,” Will responded walking over to the two men.

“You two have met, good,” Picard responded.

“Yes, we met on Jim’s last assignment where he found me to be worthy to be his brawn,” Will told him. “I noticed you’re missing a saucer section,” he told him as he followed him into the temporary office.

“We had a bit of a problem,” Picard told him as he explained the encounter on their way to the station. “What do you think?” he asked.

“A being of incredible power putting us to a test? A riddle?” he asked. “Well, we have work to do,” Will told him.

“Bridge to Captain Picard,” O’Brien’s voice sounded over the intercom.

“Go ahead O’Brien,” Picard responded.

“The saucer section just hailed us. They are approaching Farpoint Station,” O’Brien responded.

“Thank you, Data. Commander Riker will conduct a manual docking maneuver,” Picard responded.

“Manual?” Will said his thought reeling.

“Yes, you know how, I presume. Jim will be there should anything go amiss,” Picard told him. Riker left the room. Picard sighed. Riker was experienced, he was just new to his job.

Riker stood at the front of the bridge, looking at the viewscreen as the saucer section approached them backwards. He gave stead commands, adding only small corrections here and there. The docking went smoothly as the two sections were reunited. Riker turned to find the Bridge crew. “Where is Commander Data?” he asked.

“He’s escorting an Admiral to his shuttle, Commander. He apparently refused to ‘Have his atoms scattered across space’,” O’Brien responded. Riker shook his head. The eccentricities of some admirals.

* * *

In fact, Data was escorting both the Admiral and Jim. Jim appeared much older, closer to the Admiral’s age. “I am curious, Admiral, as to why you prefer a shuttle to the transporter room,” Data said.

“It hasn’t always been that way, Data,” Jim responded affectionately.

“Jim,” the Admiral responded. “Don’t give away all my secrets. I may have been you first brawn, but you weren’t there.”

“Gary always laughed when he talked about that,” Jim responded as they shuffled down the corridor.

“Two things to tell you, Data. First, don’t get into arguments with green blooded hobgoblins. They are sore losers. Second, this ship, she’s got the perfect name, Data, don’t you ever forget that. Treat her right and she’ll always bring you home,” he finished as they entered the shuttle bay. The Admiral turned and waved before he boarded the shuttle. Jim waved back before he and Data turned back to the corridor.

Data watched as Jim morphed back to his younger self. “Jim, I am curious as to why you aged yourself.”

“The Admiral and I are close to the same age, Data. I wanted to make the good Doctor feel comfortable,” Jim responded.

“Do you miss the original Enterprise?” Data asked.

“In many ways, yes, Data, I cannot go back to then, but, I can look forward to new adventures. I’m even looking forward to all the families on board,” Jim replied.

“There were some families on the original Enterprise,” Data reminded him.

“Yes, there were Data, but not as many. And few who served in civilian capacities. I look forward to the coming years as new opportunities as well. I need something, Data. I’m likely to have well over a hundred years left in this life, have to keep occupied somehow.” Data nodded at the wisdom. If they could just get through the next few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realize Guinan wasn’t introduced until the Second Season, but that doesn’t mean she, and Ten Forward didn’t exist before, right? She and Q will not encounter each other here. Oh, she’ll be aware of his presence, she just doesn’t want to socialize with them. Do you blame her? Don’t own them.

She wore purple that morning, she too had boarded the Enterprise at FarPoint Station. She was possibly the only person on board who was older than Jim, and she was absolutely fascinated by him. Almost as fascinated as she was with the Ship’s Captain. Guinan was her name, and she was a member of a race on the verge of extinction, the El-Aurians. Their numbers made Vulcans look positively over-populated. Their plights were both caused by alien races. For the Vulcans, it was a Romulan, for the El-Aurians it was the Borg.

Most of the ship’s complement had made it to Ten Forward by now, but it was one person she wanted to meet. She placed two glasses on a table and poured whiskey into both, even knowing he couldn’t drink it. “Jim?” she called. “Can you join me?”

Guinan waited. She was good at it. Her race wasn’t called “The Watchers” for nothing. He finally appeared, walking over to the table where he sat and glanced at the glass. “Georgia whiskey?” Jim asked. “You know how to get to my heart.”

“Comes from living a long time, you should know that. How are you and your new Brawn getting along?” she asked.

Jim leaned forward and placed his folded arms and joined hands on the table in front of him. “I’ll break him in gently. I promised Bones I would.”

“How’s the family?” she asked.

“Mom and Dad passed away about twenty years ago. Peter has grandchildren, would you believe? Gary is still trying to figure out whether or not he wants that promotion to Admiral,” Guinan chuckled. “I know. Bones is an Admiral and Gary can’t decide whether or not he wants to be the same rank.”

“You’re an Admiral, too, Jim,” Guinan reminded him.

“I know,” Jim replied with a sigh. “If I was Bones I’d have picked up this glass and smelled it, and then extolled on the virtue of whiskey.”

Guinan laughed, “You’ve been different all your life. Do you ever wish you had a body that wasn’t artificial?”

Jim sighed. “Many times,” he said. “You’ve asked a question that’s been asked many, many times. Not anymore. If I’d been restricted to that body, I would not be able to go as far as I have. Do you miss your home?” he asked suddenly.

“Every day my heart aches for my lost people and home,” she admitted. “So, what do you think of Ten Forward?”

“I like it,” Jim admitted. “It’s a place where everyone, regardless of rank or status as military or civilian can mix. I’m interested in people’s reactions to synthehol.”

“I wish Data had an emotion chip,” Guinan mentioned.

“Why?” Jim asked.

“I’d love to see his reaction to the real stuff,” Guinan said with a grin. Jim laughed. Guinan would make things very interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized I might need to update the fics when somebody started writing their ideas of what happened next in the reviews for them. I thank you for your ideas. Now, Will and Jim informally meet and talk. Don’t own them.

 

Jim appeared in 10 Forward. Will had agreed to meet with him here. He intended a small conversation to get to know him. And what was up with the Betazoid Counselor? It had become instantly apparent that not only did they know each other, there was some chemistry going there as well.

A bartender walked over and placed a glass with a brown liquid inside it on the table before nodding at Jim grinned. Kentucky Bourbon, the best, it was one of the things Bones had stopped by for. The Brawns between Bones and Riker had been aliens. Two Vulcans and an Andorian had filled the rolls, and they had all been excellent. Will was different. He was human, and he was from the North American continent, specifically Alaska. He was even said to have developed as fine a taste for both Bourbon and Whiskey as Jean-Luc had for Earl Grey Tea.

“Hello, Jim,” Will’s voice interrupted his reverie.  Will sat down and looked at the glass. A gleam in his eye that would have made Gary green with envy winked at him as he lifted the container and inhaled the aroma. “Kentucky Bourbon Whiskey, 1876 unless I miss my guess,” Will said as he took a grateful sip. Jim watched as he appeared to roll the liquid around his tongue before swallowing and giving a satisfied sigh. “Gift from the Admiral?”

“Where else? I don’t exactly have space for it in my shell,” Jim said with a laugh. “Bones heard you were human and decided it might be appropriate.”

“Well, thank him for me,” Will said. “How does it feel to be back on the Enterprise?” he asked.

“Like home,” Jim said. “I spent 20 years on Enterprises,” he said with a wistful expression. “The original and then 1701-A.”

“How are you getting along with the crew?” Will asked picking up the glass. He idly let the liquid swirl before taking another sip.

“The younger kids don’t quite understand that I’m not an imaginary friend, yet,” Jim said with a snort. “The middle ones think I’m just and advanced AI. The older ones are fascinated by me. Wesley even challenged me to a game of 3-d Chess the moment he stepped on board,” Jim said with a laugh.

“Did you win?” Will asked.

“Of course I won, I played against a Vulcan for at least twenty years!” Jim said shaking his head. “What’s with you and Deanna?” Jim asked.

“Imzadi,” Will finally breathed. Jim breathed. He’d heard the term, but never quite seen it before. Most Betazoids never truly met their “soulmate”. It was said to be an instant connection with that person you were meant to be with, transcending everything else.

“That she found it with a human is extraordinary,” Jim said finally.

“She’s half-human,” Will reminded him. Jim nodded. “And her mother does not like me,” he continued.

Jim laughed, “She betrothed to someone else?”

“Yep,” Will said finishing off his drink. “What do you think of the Command Crew?”

“Jean-Luc is a solid captain. With as much experience as he has he’ll do well. Deanna is solid, even if she occasionally appears flighty. Geordi, I think he’s misplaced. He needs to be down in Engineering, where the power really is. He’s always tinkering with something. Dr. Crusher is a good Doctor with excellent instincts. Worf, he’s hard to read, as most Klingons are. He’s a solid officer though. It’s sad that he was at Khitomer. His adoptive parents did well for him. Data reminds me of Pinocchio, wanting to be a real boy. It’ll be interesting to see how he grows with so many living beings around him. Tasha is…intense. I’m afraid that she’s burning so bright and fast that she’ll do something and be extinguished,” Jim concluded.

Will nodded. That was pretty much his own assessment. “It feels really weird to be calling an Admiral by his first name,” Will said with a twitching of his eyebrow. “Tell me something, how do you think I would look with a beard?”

Jim was caught off-guard by the question and considered the man. “You know, I think you would look good with a beard,” Jim finally said. “You thinking about it?” Will nodded as the bartender picked up his empty glass.

Will rose from his seat, “I need some sleep. I have Alpha Shift. See you in the morning.” Jim nodded as Will left the room. He let his hologram dissipate. He had some work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an off-shoot of my “Brainship Enterprise” that I’m not stopping. Just considering the options.


End file.
